1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer conveyance device for conveying a developer while converting a direction of this developer, a developing device being provided with this developer conveying device, and an image forming device that is adopted by a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile apparatus, or by a multifunction machine provided with these functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a developing device, one has been publicly known, in which, forming an agitating member on a rotation shaft of a first conveyance member, and agitating a developer by means of this agitating member, then, the developer is conveyed from a first circulation region to a second circulation region (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-98715).
In addition, as other developing device, one has been publicly known, in which, conveying a developer while agitating the developer by means of a spiral wing member formed on a rotation shaft by rotating a mixing and agitating member, the developer is made into a turbulence state by a vertical wing member formed on the rotation shaft so as to improve an efficiency of mixture and agitation (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-167876).
However, according to the constitution described in Patent Document 1, as described in the paragraph of 0040 thereof, the agitating member merely has agitation ability and it is not provided with conveyance ability.
In addition, even in the constitution described in Patent Document 2, the vertical wing member is merely provided with the agitation ability as well as the constitution described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-98715.
Therefore, according to the present invention, it is an object to provide a developing device being provided with a function capable of effectively converting a conveyance direction of a developer while agitating the developer and an image forming device.